Furniture designers constantly strive to provide new and aesthetically pleasing designs. In this regard, various water beds have employed interior lighting techniques. In one of these systems, Downey U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,437, relatively small apertures are formed in the bed frame and full ambient lighting is not achieved. Moreover, because the waterbed mattress must be drained and removed to reach the light source, replacement of that light is quite inconvenient. To date, interior illumination has not been utilized for a conventional spring mattress bed.
Glass block has been employed for many years in walls and other permanent structures. However, heretofore it has not been used in constructing transportable items, such as furniture.